All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 1996 Aired on Disney Channels (September 9, 2005) Part 1
(Inside the building which has some water seeped in, Edmond below moans, then gasps, noticing the water. He looks up the stairs, nodding before heading up. Meanwhile, in Edmond's room, the familiar boy moans a bit. He hears footsteps approaching before Edmond looks) * Edmond: Chanticleer? * (He looks up, noticing the familiar owl nearby. The owl frowns at the boy) * Grand Duke: No, it's not Chanticleer. * Edmond: Who...who are you? * Grand Duke: (to Edmond) You put your finger in the Duke's face, remember? * (He removes it, looking at the glass with a frown) * Grand Duke: These are expensive..... (tosses it toward him) little brat! * (Edmond ducks from the now broken monocle that is tossed) * Grand Duke: But that is not why the Duke....... * (He bows with his cape on his harm, frowning at the human child) * Grand Duke: Is going to hurt you...... * Edmond: Hurt me? * Grand Duke: Oh dear, now I've gone and spoiled the surprise. Oh, always doing that. * (He takes something from a small can, eating it) * Grand Duke: (smirks) But you see, we creatures of the night have worked very hard to make absolutely sure; (turns away) that that BIRD does NOT return. * (He frowns at the boy) * Grand Duke: And you...you with no regard for the feelings of others have the nerve to call him back here by name! And besides...I positively LOATHE rock and roll. * (He chuckles with what seems to be dust with a small Lucky Charms-like fashion coming out) * Edmond: (gets up) You're not gonna get me. * Patou's Voice: And that's what the Duke hit the ceiling. * (He grows big, breaking the ceiling above the room) * Patou's Voice: If Edmond wanted to bring Chanticleer back to raise the sun, the Duke was gonna have something to say about it. * (He yelps, dodging the magic breath) * Grand Duke: Kittens are...more digestable. He-he. * Patou's Voice: Young Edmond was about to have the most amazing adventure he'd ever dreamed of. * (Edmond yelps, dodging the breath with the area being sprayed by the magic dust. The Duke laughs wickedly, spraying toward the boy. He shrieks with Edmond meowing. Then, the clothing is left on the ground with the Duke laughing wickedly. He looks with the Duke chuckling at the clothing pile. He looks and to his notice, Edmond's clothing starts moving. Dukey looks and to his shock, out comes a white kitten boy with a brown mark on his left eye and some familiar blonde hair. Edmond yelps, noticing the Duke grabbing the kitten boy) * Edmond: MUM! DAD!! WAKE ME UP!!! * (At that moment, he hears barking nearby) * Patou's Voice: This is where I come in. * (Then, a familiar dog rushes to the room, biting the Duke's leg) * Grand Duke: AAHHHH!!!! * (He yelps, forcing himself to let go of the former human while shaking his leg, snatching the old dog as he begins choking him) * Grand Duke: (frowns) You'll pay for this, Patou. This does not concern you. * Patou: That's the pits about Shanti------- * (He yelps, almost being choked) * New Voice: Hey, the owls hate the light! * (He takes out the flashlight swiftly, aiming at the Duke as Patou groans. The kitten fights before the light is turned on. The owl yells, being sent away with the gust blowing at the kitten, smashing to the ground, breaking Edmond's flashlight)